Tú sabes hacerlo mejor
by bellatrix996
Summary: La batalla del Departamento de Misterios toma un giro inesperado cuando Sirius intenta burlarse de su prima...
1. Chapter 1

_Hermosa tú, yo altivo: acostumbrados_

_uno a arrollar, el otro a no ceder;_

_la senda estrecha, inevitable el choque..._

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

Iban perdiendo, los mortífagos estaban por todas partes. La Orden combatía contra ellos pero eran demasiados. Harry y Neville buscaban horrorizados la salida cuando de repente…

-¡DUMBLEDORE!

Harry se volvió. Albus Dumbledore había llegado, con la varita en alto, pálido y encolerizado. Harry sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica que recorrió cada partícula de su cuerpo. ¡Estaban salvados!

Dumbledore bajó a toda prisa los escalones pasando junto a Neville y a Harry, que ya no pensaban en salir de ahí. El mago había llegado al pie de las gradas cuando los mortífagos que estaban más cerca se percataron de su presencia y avisaron a gritos a los demás. Uno de ellos intentó huir trepando por el lado opuesto del que se encontraban. Sin embargo, el hechizo de Dumbledore lo hizo retroceder con una facilidad asombrosa, como si lo hubiera pescado con una caña invisible. Así sucedió con todos los que había en la zona.

Cuando parecía que estaba todo ganado, apareció Voldemort. Alto, delgado, tocado con una capucha negra, el aterrador rostro con rasgos de serpiente era blanco y demacrado y unos ojos rojos con sendas rendijas por pupilas miraban fijamente a Dumbledore.

-Volvemos a vernos, Tom –saludó Dumbledore con calma.

-Será la última vez –sentenció Voldemort con su voz aguda y fría.

Un haz verde emergió de su varita presto hacia el mago blanco, pero el director contraatacó sin esfuerzo alguno. La magnitud de su conjuro fue tal que el suelo tembló bajo sus pies y todo pareció tambalearse. La Orden, los mortífagos y Harry y sus amigos contemplaban el duelo sin respirar, con el vello de punta y sus corazones martilleando a toda velocidad. Hubo una pausa en el duelo cuando los dos temidos magos se dieron cuenta de que no todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ellos.

Solo había una pareja que seguía luchando, al parecer no se habían dando cuenta de que había llegado Dumbledore. Ni tampoco Voldemort. Harry vio que Sirius esquivaba el halo de luz roja de Bellatrix y se reía de ella:

-¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor! –le gritó Sirius.

Su voz burlona resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación. La bruja respondió con una carcajada cruel y otra ráfaga de hechizos. Y exclamó con un tono inquietantemente parecido:

-¡Eso mismo te decía yo cuando follábamos!

La sentencia desgarró el repentino silencio como una motosierra. Ningún hechizo de Dumbledore y Voldemort fue tan fuerte como aquella confesión. Ambos bajaron las varitas de forma inconsciente. Se miraron como para estar seguros de que lo habían oído bien.

Aún ajenos a ellos, Sirius siguió desviando ofensivas y replicó con repentina furia:

-¡Es que era imposible relajarme contigo! ¡No parabas de chillar y reírte y meterme presión para que me diera prisa! ¡Así no había quién se concentrara!

Voldemort se tambaleó. "Salazar… ¿Qué he hecho mal?", susurró para sí mismo, "¿En qué me he equivocado con ella? Yo mismo la entrené y…". La voz se le quebró mientras intentaba contener el llanto. Dumbledore, más blanco que el culo de un oso polar, se acercó a él. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros –más para afianzar su tambaleante verticalidad que para consolarlo- y respondió: "Los dos nos hemos equivocado. No le presté a Sirius la atención suficiente…". El Mago Oscuro continuó negando con la cabeza. Alegó que Bellatrix siempre había parecido muy centrada en su cometido y jamás sospechó que pudiera caer en semejante bajeza. Dumbledore respondió que a veces esas cosas pasan, que él casi se hizo nazi para poder meterle mano a la varita de Grindelwald.

-Y sí, conseguí la varita de sauco -murmuró Albus abatido contemplando su arma-. Pero no era esta la varita que me interesaba. Yo en realidad quería….

-Su pene, lo he entendido, Albus -le cortó Voldemort que ya tenía bastante con un drama.

El director asintió con mirada melancólica. De nuevo ignoró a su discípulo, el pobre Harry, que intentaba gritar que alguien hiciera algo para frenar todo aquello pero no le salían las palabras. A quien sí le acudió presto el verbo fue a la mortífaga, que seguía centrada en su primo olvidando que no estaban solos:

-¡No, si ahora la culpa será mía! –bramó Bellatrix ofendida mientras lanzaba hechizos no verbales- ¡Era a ti a quien le excitaba hacerlo sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore! ¡O te metía prisa o nos pillaban!

-¿¡Pero a que estaba bien!? –replicó Sirius con rabia.

-¡Estaba de la hostia! –respondió la morena en el mismo tono furibundo- ¡Pasé muchas noches en Azkaban rememorándolo! ¡Los dementores dejaron de visitarme, eran muy puritanos: chupar almas, bien; chupar otros miembros mejor diseñados para ello, mal!

-¡A mí me pasó lo mismo! –exclamó el animago con repentina emoción por la conexión emocional- ¡Estaba en mi celda gimiendo "Bella, oh, Bella" mientras pasaba un ratito agradable y el dementor me miró como diciendo "Yo no me llamo Bella…" y se largó al momento! ¡Desde entonces usaba ese método para espantarlos, ni el_ patronus_ funciona tan rápido!

Lo hablaron todo a gritos y sin perder la furia y la pasión que los caracterizaba. Harry intentó sujetarse a una de las imponentes estatuas para vomitar con más comodidad. A pocos metros, Dumbledore y Voldemort se abrazaban entre lamentos por lo mal que habían educado a sus discípulos. Ron corrió con determinación contra uno de los muros para impactar de lleno: suspiró con alivio cuando notó que el traumatismo craneal succionaba su consciencia. Cayó desmayado pero nadie le hizo caso. Neville se lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a sí mismo logrando el mismo resultado. Hermione, con voz temblorosa murmuró:

-No… No puede ser… Sirius es un buen hombre…

-Exacto, Hermione, es un hombre –sentenció Ginny intentando consolarla-. Y mira a esa mujer: acaba de salir de la cárcel tras catorce años y aún así mira qué tetas…

Sorpresivamente aquello no contribuyó a elevar el ánimo de la chica dorada. En la otra esquina, Lupin miró a Tonks y sentenció:

-Lo siento, vida mía, no me puedo casar contigo. Esos dos son tus tíos, perteneces a esa familia. No quiero tener nada que ver con los Black.

-¡Pero qué dices, tontoelculo! ¡Que Sirius es tu mejor amigo! –contratacó la metamorfomaga- Igual si no llevases toda la vida intentando meterte en su cama, no se hubiera trastornado y no hubiese buscando consuelo en…. ¡En lo que sea esa mujer que NO es familia mía!

A ambos les dio igual que su relación hubiese terminado: iban al pasar el resto de sus vidas buscando un buen sanador de almas para borrar lo que acababan de presenciar. En ese momento, las chimeneas empezaron a iluminarse y los aurores llegaron. Cornelius Fudge contempló la escena con estupor e igualó la demacración de los presentes. Observó con horror a Voldemort y susurró:

-El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto.

A su lado su viceministro frunció el ceño y le preguntó para estar seguro:

-¿Entonces nos centramos en eso, esa es la noticia que vamos a dar a la prensa? ¿De los dos ex convictos fugados que están practicando el coito en el atrio no comentamos nada?

-Eh… -balbuceó Fudge a quien le costaba mantener los ojos dentro de sus cuencas- Supongo que habrá que detenerlos…

-¿Lo hacemos ahora o esperamos a que dejen de estar el uno dentro del otro? –inquirió su ayudante con sincera incertidumbre.

El ministro boqueó como un pez pero no emitió sonido alguno. Aún así no se hubiese oído, los agudos gemidos de la mortífaga acompasados con los gritos de "¡Joder, Bella! ¡Así sí!" de su compañero ahogaban cualquier sonido. Voldemort contempló la escena con tristeza y suspiró arrojando su varita: "Llévenme preso. He fracasado como maestro y como todo". A pesar del ofrecimiento ningún auror –ni mucho menos el Ministro- se atrevía a acercarse a ellos. Se mantenían junto a las chimeneas de entrada como si aquello fuese el lugar de un crimen y estuviese prohibido pisarlo. Cuando los Black terminaron con lo suyo, el Señor Oscuro no pudo evitar mirar a su lugarteniente y murmurar con despecho:

-Creí que yo era el único.

-Y lo era, milord –respondió ella al punto-, pero es que nunca sacó a su basilisco a pasear… Y no fue porque yo no fuese evidente… ¿De verdad cree que soy tan tonta como para confundirme de habitación CADA NOCHE?

-¡Menos mal que no te has follado a eso! –exclamó Sirius más aliviado que la anciana que llega al supermercado justo antes de que cierren.

Ajeno al insulto, Voldemort susurró con la cabeza gacha y notable vergüenza: "Es que no tengo un basilisco… Es más bien un gusanito…". Con solidaridad de caballero, Dumbledore sentenció:

-El mío también guarda notable parecido con un gusanito y sin embargo a Gelly nunca le importó.

Bellatrix, con la ropa a medio poner, se acercó a Dumbledore y añadió con solemnidad:

-Lo importante no es el tamaño de tu varita sino lo diestro que seas en el duelo. No me cabe duda de que Grindelwald te adoraba, Albus.

La mortífaga posó una mano en su hombro y le abrazó. Al director le dio igual que se tratase del enemigo, estaba demasiado sumido en el que consideraba el mayor error de su vida. Así que respondió al gesto. Tal era su pesar que ni siquiera notó cómo la huesuda mano de la bruja se colaba en su bolsillo y sustraía la varita de sauco. Su primo sí que captó el gesto, pero no pudo advertir nada porque en ese momento Voldemort masculló: "Si hubiera sabido que no le importaba…". Sirius le dio palmaditas en la espalda y le aseguró:

-Lo dice para animarlo, no lo piensa en absoluto: Bella no se conforma con cualquier cosa.

Voldemort se odió por mirar con envidia el abultado pantalón del animago. "Ah y esto es por James y Lily" añadió Sirius. El puñetazo que recibió el Señor Oscuro en su desnarigado rostro fue tal que cayó al suelo y perdió la consciencia. En ese momento los aurores se sintieron mucho más valientes y corrieron a detenerlo. Sirius retrocedió inconscientemente, seguía siendo el prisionero fugado de Azkaban. Bellatrix también se había alejado varios metros. De repente, Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que estaba desarmado y tomó una decisión. Echó a correr hacia la mortífaga con una velocidad inusitada para un anciano. Ella asió su varita en una mano y la de sauco en la otra dispuesta a defenderse. Pero el mago pasó de largo, corrió hacia el Velo de la Muerte y exclamó:

-¡ESPÉRAME GELLY, NAZI MÍO, VOY CONTIGO!

Se lanzó sin dudar. La muerte atrapó así al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Harry se pellizcó para asegurarse de que era real: había perdido a otra de las pocas personas importantes en su vida. Sirius, al darse cuenta de que los aurores ya tenían inmovilizado a Voldemort y ellos eran los siguientes, se giró hacia su ahijado. Le miró con cariño y colocó una mano en su hombro. El chico no supo cómo reaccionar; su padrino llevaba la camisa abierta -no le quedaba un solo botón- y arañazos en el pecho.

-Harry, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Te he criado bien. Sé que en realidad no he estado nunca contigo y solo me has visto un par de veces, pero te he criado bien. No hay duda. Y así seguirá siendo, no necesitas que yo esté a tu lado per se para ser feliz.

-¡Pero qué dices! –exclamó Harry con incredulidad- ¡Pero si no has hecho más que...!

-Acabo de terminar el problema de la guerra y de vengar a tus padres: el hombre que los asesinó está casi muerto y el que no los protegió como debería, muerto también. Y lo he conseguido haciendo el amor y no la guerra, como los hippies. He hecho mucho por ti, Harry –suspiró orgulloso de sí mismo-. Así que ante cualquier adversidad que Merlín ponga en tu camino, piensa "¿Qué haría Sirius?" y todo irá bien.

Antes de que de que su estupefacto ahijado pudiera responder, Sirius corrió hacia su prima. Se abrazaron; ella con una sonrisa cruel y él con la locura brillando en sus ojos. Entrelazaron de nuevo sus pálidos cuerpos y una cascada de cabellos oscuros cubrió sus rostros mientras se besaban ansiando devorarse. Seguidamente, la bruja los apareció a ambos dejando tras de sí una estela de oscuridad con aroma a lujuria.


	2. Chapter 2

_Soñé que me hechizabas en la cama  
Cantabas el sonido de la luna, me besabas locamente.  
(Creo que te inventé en mi mente)._

Sylvia Plath

No se trataba de una mansión victoriana ni de una antigua casa con solera. Era tan solo un pequeño refugio al oeste de Londres. Pero lo protegían tantos maleficios que ni el más diestro hechicero hubiese podido saber de su existencia. Por eso era una de las guaridas favoritas de Bellatrix; disponía de varias como buena criminal. Y ahí había llevado a su primo, que al haberse convertido en un traidor para ambos bandos ya no podía regresar a Grimmauld Place.

-¡JODER, SIRIUS! –exclamó la mortífaga con repentino horror.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? –respondió él igualmente asustado.

-¡Acabo de caer en que es posible que Grindelwald siga vivo! ¡Está en la prisión de Nurmengard, pero no sabemos si murió!

La única respuesta por parte del animago fue un gruñido. Bellatrix le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te da igual? Dumbledore se suicidó por él, creo que al menos deberíamos comprobar si vive…

-A ver, amor mío, loca de mi corazón –jadeó Sirius-, no es que me dé igual. Es que me lo podías haber contado cuando no estuviésemos follando.

Bellatrix ladeó la cabeza desconcertada. Un segundo después recordó que estaba sentada sobre Sirius porque Sirius estaba dentro de ella.

-Sí, perdona. Es que soy algo dispersa, me cuesta centrarme.

El mago se lo perdonó: acaba de salir de Azkaban, no estaba bien, la pobre… Tampoco es que lo estuviera antes. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, la mortífaga cumplió con su parte: "Oh, joder, Siri, así, justo así… ¡Cómo se agradece cuando no es un gusanito!". Era la cuarta o quinta vez que lo hacían ese día. Cada vez que recordaban cómo habían abocado a Dumbledore al suicidio y a Voldemort a Azkaban, se sentían irremediablemente excitados. Así que ahí estaban, haciendo lo que mejor se les daba.

Mientras, en San Mungo un nutrido grupo de magos y brujas se agolpaba ante la ventanilla de admisiones.

-Buenas, soy Remus Lupin, profesor en Hogwarts, si fuera tan amable de facilitarme el formulario para…

-¡Aparta de ahí, cansino! –exclamó Ron haciéndose hueco- Mire esta brecha en mi cabeza, traumatismo, ¡TRAU-MA-TIS-MO! ¡Necesito atención ya!

-Oiga, superé que en mi segundo año un loco con una túnica colgandera (bajo la que siempre sospeché que no llevaba nada) me poseyera –explicó Ginny-, pero ver cómo el padrino del chico al que stalkeo follaba con una mortífaga en pleno Ministerio sobrepasa mi cordura.

-¡Que me ingresen he dicho! –exigía Tonks a un sanador que por ahí pasaba- Me da igual con los enfermos mentales, con los que meten la cabeza en el caldero o con los tíos que han intentado _engorgiarse _el pene, ¡pero ingrésenme!

-A mí no me importaría compartir habitación con los vegetales… -susurró Neville con timidez.

Hermione no decía nada, el trauma patente en su rostro. Su estabilidad y su fuerza eran casi más pobres que su estatus de sangre. La última hebra de su coraje la estaba empleando en sostener a Harry. El Elegido lloraba casi tanto como el día que descubrió que tenía que aprender más hechizos además de _expelliarmus_. Tras la huida de los Black, los aurores tuvieron que bloquear el Velo de la Muerte: todos los que habían presenciado la escena de sexo intentaron seguir el ejemplo de Dumbledore. Preferían morir que vivir con los traumáticos recuerdos.

El Ministro avisó a los dementores para que trasladaran a Voldemort a Azkaban. Harry vio en ellos su oportunidad: el estado vegetal también sería mejor que la consciencia sobre la naturaleza depravada de su padrino. Así que corrió con decisión hasta el más próximo y le suplicó:

-¡Bésame hasta que el pelo de Snape esté limpio y sedoso!

El dementor, que se llamaba Patrick y ese día era su cumpleaños (lo supieron porque llevaba un gorrito de colores sobre su repulsivo cráneo), retrocedió asustado de su ímpetu. No obstante, su amante, Alfonso José, un dementor más grande y fornido, le animó asegurando que era su oportunidad de estrenarse. Más animado, Patrick se acercó a Harry. Le dio el temido beso y le sorbió el alma. Pero algo falló en el proceso…

-No era mi alma –gimoteó el chico ante la recepcionista del hospital-, sorbió el alma de Voldemort… Que por lo que sea el colega decidió almacenarla dentro de mí. No podía hacer la copia de seguridad en un puto pendrive como la gente normal, no… Tenía que hacerla en el menda... ¡Si es que no se puede ser más desgraciado que yo!

El gerente de San Mungo no sabía cómo gestionar tantos casos a la vez. Todos voceaban sin parar los motivos por los que merecían una plaza; ni siquiera el Torneo de los Tres Magos fue tan codiciado. Ron se adelantó de nuevo:

-Mire, yo tuve una rata que me miraba al ducharme, ya entonces era raro. ¡Pero imagínese cuando descubrí que era un señor dentudo y rechoncho!

-¡Por favor, una rata voyeur, inventa algo más original! –bufó Tonks.

-¡Oh, muy bien, hablemos de mascotas! –intervino Hermione recuperando la voz- Yo tenía a mi gato Crookshanks. Una vez en la época de celo me lo encontré apareándose de forma grotesca con otro gato en un rincón del castillo. No era "otro gato", ¡era McGonagall! ¡Por eso me pone siempre tan buenas notas, para que no destape su sucio secreto!

-Muy bien, si abrimos el apartado mascotas de nuevo os gano a todos –terció Harry-. ¿Sabéis lo mal que lo pasé cada vez que coincidí con Nagini? Se dio cuenta de que hablo parsel y aprovechaba para darme la chapa. Me contaba que a Voldemort le gusta dormir abrazado a ella y que "casualmente" nunca lleva pijama porque "los elfos" se lo están "lavando". Me suplicaba que la adoptara, que cualquier cosa era mejor que aquello. Yo intentaba hacerme el loco como que no la entendía, pero en mi expresión de horror descubría que fingía.

El gerente de San Mungo, la bruja encargada de recepción y un par de sanadores que se habían congregado ahí se miraban entre sí sin saber cómo reaccionar. Tonks decidió que ella era la única adulta (el llorón de Lupin que seguía lamentándose no contaba), así que debía imponer el sentido común:

-Vamos a ver, que estamos agobiando a esta pobre gente. Lo mejor será que nos serenemos todos y veamos quien… ¡_Confundo_! –gritó apuntando al celador que vigilaba el pasillo de acceso.

Al instante la metamorfomaga mutó sus piernas en las de un deportista de élite y se adelantó a todos para buscar la mejor habitación. Tras ella, el trío dorado (ahora más bien ceniciento) y Ginny accedieron también a toda velocidad. Remus y Neville avanzaron más despacio ahogados en su inabarcable pusilanimidad. Los trabajadores intentaron detenerlos, pero era tarde: cada uno se había autoasignado una habitación y se habían encerrado por dentro.

Otro que estaba encerrado era Voldemort. Le habían desterrado a una celda en Azkaban y ahí estaba, soportando las burlas del resto de presos. Porque los mortífagos que se hallaban encarcelados por su culpa no perdieron la ocasión de mofarse.

-¿Qué pasa, Voldy? –gritó Rabastan Lestrange- ¿Te ha vuelto a derrotar el niño de once años? ¿Qué ha usado, "Ataque biberón"?

-No, creo que ha sido la impresión de ver un coito por fin –comentó su hermano entre risas.

-¡Y tú de qué te ríes! –le reprochó Lucius- ¡Si era tu mujer la que estaba ahí alabando el basilisco de otro!

-Prefiero que se la quede su primo, Bella me pone un poco nervioso –confesó Rodolphus-. Insistía mucho en que yo también intentara ligarme a Voldemort a ver si es que es le van las culebras y por eso la ignora.

El resto de mortífagos estallaron en carcajadas. El Señor Oscuro les gritó con rabia que se callaran y se metieran en sus asuntos. Le ignoraron. Aprovecharon para hacer las bromas que siempre se habían callado: sobre su calvicie, su falta de nariz, su más que probable celibato… Voldemort llamó a un dementor para explicarle que estaba sufriendo bullying y prefería una celda aislada. No se lo concedieron, le informaron de que no podía tener privilegios siendo el novato.

-No es justo… ¡Grindelwald tiene una cárcel para él solo! –protestó Voldemort- ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Un dictador de segunda? ¡Sois unos despreciables clasistas!

Así era. En medio de los Alpes, en Austria, se alzaba el Castillo de Nurmengard. Su único residente era un anciano con rasgos ajados por la vida pero aún con un ligero atisbo de la belleza que poseyó en su juventud. Salvo el dementor que le servía la comida, nunca nadie le visitó. Así que cuando los dos inquietantes intrusos aparecieron en su celda los recibió con emoción.

-¡Por fin! –exclamó jubiloso- ¡Años llevo aguardando a la muerte y con los brazos abiertos la recibo! ¿Quién de vosotros es Lord Voldemort, quién deberá acabar conmigo? ¿Es usted, verdad?

Tanta efusividad desconcertó por completo a sus ya de por sí trastornados invitados. El viejo mago parecía tan convencido de sus identidades que les hizo dudar.

-Eh… -respondió Sirius desconcertado- No… Creo que yo no, ¿no? –preguntó mirando a Bellatrix.

-No sé… -respondió la bruja también aturdida- Igual soy yo… Pero no me suena… Yo tengo tetas y Voldemort me parece que no tenía…

Grindelwald los contempló frunciendo el ceño. Tantas décadas esperando a su verdugo y le mandaban a los más tarados. ¡Qué mala suerte, le había mirado un cíclope! Les habló despacio intentando contener la ansiedad para que le comprendieran.

-Bueno, da igual quienes sean ustedes, vienen a matarme de una vez, ¿verdad?

-No, veníamos a contarle que… -empezó Sirius.

-¡CÓMO QUE NO, CÓMO QUE NO! –exclamó el anciano abalanzándose sobre él y zarandeándolo- ¡QUE LLEVO MEDIA VIDA AQUÍ ENCERRADO, SOLO QUIERO MORIRME, NÁ MÁS QUE MORIRME!

-¡Eh!- intervino Bellatrix apartándolo de un empujón- ¡Suelta a mi primo/amante/compañero-de-fantasías-eróticas-en-Azkaban!

-¡Oh, me has defendido! ¡Es lo más bonito que has hecho nunca por mí! –suspiró el animago visiblemente emocionado.

La mortífaga mostró una sonrisa torcida y le besó sin dudar. Sirius la abrazó y respondió al gesto con ansia. La bruja enroscó las piernas en su cintura mientras él la sujetaba con fuerza sin dejar de entrechocar sus lenguas. Le acarició los muslos mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa y…

-¡PERO HABRASE VISTO! ¡VAN A FOLLAR AQUÍ! –exclamó el exdictador horrorizado- ¡Qué clase de castigo es este! ¡¿No me obligarán a intervenir?! –preguntó con espanto replegándose a un rincón.

Sus gritos sirvieron para recordar a los Black que no estaban solos; estaban en una celda de dos por dos con un anciano aprensivo. Dejaron de meterse mano, se arreglaron la ropa y miraron al preso intentando hacerle creer que no había pasado nada. Grindelwald no daba crédito.

-No, mire, Gellert –comenzó Sirius con tacto-. Me temo que traemos una mala noticia…

-O buena, según se mire, a nosotros nos pone muy cachondos –intervino Bellatrix.

El viejo mago la miró con dificultad para mantener sus ojos dentro de las cuencas. Volvió al animago y le indicó con un gesto (porque la voz hacía rato que la había perdido) que prosiguiera. El gryffindor obedeció:

-Verá, el otro día, hubo un conflicto en el Ministerio de Magia. No vamos a buscar culpables, pero digamos que por una cosa o por otra, Albus Dumbledore juzgó que ya había visto demasiado en este mundo y deseaba reunirse con usted, su gran amor. Así que se lanzó hacia el velo de la muerte.

-¿Albus está… muerto? –preguntó el mago con incredulidad.

-Sí –corroboró Bellatrix sintiendo lástima por él-, pero si lo piensa es bonito porque lo hizo pensando en…

-¡JODER, AL FIN, MENOS MAL! –exclamó Grindelwald multiplicando el júbilo inicial- ¡El cansino ese del micropene está muerto, por fin! ¡Por fin los hados vuelven a mi lado!

Sirius y Bellatrix se miraron desconcertados. No era esa la reacción que esperaban. El mago se había puesto a dar una serie de saltos ridículos por la celda mientras cantaba y gritaba exultante. Se acercó a los Black y los abrazó con sorprendente fuerza.

-¡No os imagináis lo que tuve que aguantar! Nunca me gustó, era un egocéntrico manipulador, un flipao ¡y encima la tenía pequeñísima! Cometí el error de decirle que no me importaba… ¡y adiós! Se obsesionó conmigo y ya no hubo manera. ¡Tuve que hacerme nazi para quitármelo de encima, que yo no quería matar a nadie! Yo deseaba la varita de sauco para jugar con mis sobrinos y nada más, ¡pero es que no había forma de librarme de Albus!

Hubo unos segundos de estupor mientras Grindelwald proseguía su danza de celebración. Los Black se pegaron a una pared para que el anciano no les obligara a bailar con él.

-Sirius –susurró Bellatrix-, me he metido en su mente, dice la verdad.

El animago la miró aún más estupefacto.

-¿Quieres decir que la guerra más brutal del mundo mágico se debió únicamente a que Dumbledore quería beneficiarse a este tío?

-No solo eso –murmuró ella traumatizada por lo que había visto-. Su hermana Ariana supuestamente fallecida… nunca existió, era Albus disfrazado de mujer, le iba ese rollo.

-¡Sabía que llegaría el día en que alguien me creería! –exclamó Grindelwald abrazando a Bellatrix- En público lo ocultaba, claro, pero a mí me obligaba a ver sus desfiles… ¡No sabéis lo que he aguantado, hijos míos, no lo sabéis!

-Ahora entiendo lo de esas túnicas tan amplias y coloridas que llevaba siempre… -murmuró Sirius.

Hubo de pasar media hora más de celebraciones y espeluznantes recuerdos hasta que el anciano les permitió marcharse. Ambos Black estaban bastante dudosos de qué hacer con él. Seguía siendo un genocida, pero fue el acoso de Dumbledore lo que le avocó a eso… Bellatrix, bastante laxa en su moral, tomó una decisión:

-Mire, mi primo y yo nos vamos a ir (a follar probablemente) y aquí no ha pasado nada. Yo le dejo esto, que la necesita más que nosotros –sentenció tendiéndole la varita de sauco- y así puede jugar con sus sobrinos o lo que usted quiera.

El viejo mago aceptó el arma y, con incontenible gratitud, se abalanzó a besar a Bellatrix. Pero eso sí que no lo iba a tolerar Sirius. Agarró a su prima por la cintura y los apareció a los dos. Y así se despidieron de aquel hombre que se vio obligado a hacer la guerra para no hacer el amor.


	3. Chapter 3

_El Demonio se agita sin cesar a mi lado,  
flota a mi alrededor como un aire impalpable;  
lo respiro y siento que quema mis pulmones_

Baudelaire

-¡Va, Siri, esfuérzate un poco, no me hagas el cádaver!

-¡Es que yo así no puedo, ese bicho nos está mirando!

"Ese bicho" era Nagini. Tras unas semanas de coitos, alcohol y carcajadas siniestras, Bellatrix se despertó una mañana soliviantada al darse cuenta de que la serpiente de Voldemort había quedado huérfana. Con su amo en Azkaban, no tenía a nadie que la cuidara. Así que de inmediato le sugirió a Sirius adoptarla. El animago se negó en redondo. Hasta que su prima puso ojitos, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y susurró:

-Por fa, por fa, Siri… Podemos quedárnosla y ampliar la familia… ¡Poor faa, es solo una sirpiente pequeñita! Y te estaré muuuy agradecida….

Sin mirarla para no ceder, el gryffindor volvió a negarse. Bellatrix empezó a besarle la mandíbula y le preguntó si le daba miedo. Al instante Sirius respondió que no le daba miedo sino repelús: no quería tener una parte de Voldemort en su casa. A su prima le pareció cruel tratar así a una pobre huérfana; pensó en equiparar su caso al de Harry, pero supuso que Sirius no se lo tomaría bien. Así que decidió echarle fantasía:

-Sabes, como siempre me has gustado pero no podía comentarlo con nadie para no quedar de traidora, le hablaba de ti a Nagini. Y ella estaba de acuerdo en que eres el humano más guapo que ha visto nunca. Siempre me decía que ojalá fueses un serpiento para casarse contigo.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? Porque es que estás tan zumbada que puede ser verdad…

-¡Lo digo en serio! De hecho decía que eso era lo que más le gustaba de ti: el brillo de tu pelo. Me hacía enseñarle enciclopedias con fotos de serpientes a ver si alguna se parecía a ti para que fuese su media culebra.

Sirius abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Al final tuvo que aceptar: si Bellatrix se había inventado semejante anécdota rocambolesca es que realmente deseaba adoptarla. Y no podía negarle nada a su loca favorita. Así que fueron a la Mansión Malfoy. Encontraron a Nagini en la verja de entrada con su equipaje en una mochilita. Al parecer estaba harta de los Malfoy. Se enganchaba continuamente en los largos cabellos rubios de Lucius que alfombraban el suelo; ya que aunque el patriarca estuviera en la cárcel, su alopecia seguía con ellos. Por eso, el animal estaba deseando que lo fueran a rescatar. Había empaquetado su manta favorita, un calcetín gigante en el que le gustaba meterse y unos mini sándwiches por si le entraba hambre. En cuanto vio a los Black, se enroscó en Bellatrix y se acomodó en sus hombros. Y esa fue la historia de su adopción.

Para sorpresa de Sirius, resultó ser una mascota de lo más pacífica (probablemente por el alivio de librarse del acoso de Voldemort y de los pelos de Lucius). No daba ningún problema. Solo pedía que la acariciaran cada poco y le leyeran cuentos de basiliscos que devoraban a príncipes rubios. Lo único que desquiciaba al animago era su costumbre de estar presente cuando practicaban el coito. Le repetía a su prima que el animal los miraba con atención mientras lo hacían y le cortaba el rollo.

-De verdad, Bella, que no nos quita ojo, ¡mírala!

-No seas ridículo, Sirius, cómo va a mirar –murmuró la bruja volviéndose hacia el animal.

En cuanto Bellatrix miró a los pies de su cama, Nagini giró la cabeza a toda velocidad y simuló estar observando el paisaje exterior.

-Mira, está ahí mirando por la ventana y jugando con ese pergamino.

-¿¡Tiene un pergamino!? Lo que me faltaba, ¡está tomando apuntes!-Sí, con la boca, como los mancos, no te jode… -se burló ella.

-Mira, Trixie, o la sacas de aquí u olvídate de tu polvo de las tres de la tarde.

"Joder", masculló la bruja poniéndose la camisa de Sirius, "Me he ido a liar con el más estrecho". Con gesto hosco, Bellatrix se levantó y se acercó a la serpiente para llevarla al salón. Se agachó para levantarla y entonces…

-Joder…-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sirius poniéndose el pantalón.

-Que… Que tenías razón…

El animago frunció el ceño y se acercó. La bruja sostenía entre sus manos el pergamino que antes yacía en el suelo mientras Nagini agachaba la cabeza avergonzada.

-Mira, nos ha dibujado como si fuésemos serpientes –murmuró la morena pasándole el dibujo al estupefacto Sirius-. Ha debido sujetar esa pluma de ahí con su lengüita.

Ocultos bajo la cama descansaban un tintero y una pluma que aún goteaba. En el pergamino había varias escenas que representaban a dos serpientes en la cama realizando la misma rutina sexual que los Black.

-Oye, pues estoy bastante atractivo de serpiente –comentó Sirius.

La morena estuvo de acuerdo y se agachó para consolar a Nagini, que estaba notablemente avergonzada de su inexperiencia.

-¡Oh, mi pequeñita sirpiente no sabe cómo se hace! No te preocupes, nosotros te enseñaremos.

-¿Tú sabes cómo follan las serpientes, Bellatrix? –inquirió su primo.

La bruja ladeó la cabeza con gesto de duda. Finalmente reconoció que no tenía ni idea. Pero encontró la solución:

-Le buscamos un sirpiento y seguro que se apañan.

-Lleva un trozo del alma de Voldemort, no le vamos a buscar un sirpiento para que se reproduzcan –sentenció Sirius.

En ese momento, Nagini empezó a sisear algo en pársel. Bellatrix la escuchó con atención. De vez en cuando asentía y decía: "Claro, claro, es comprensible". Sirius no sabía si realmente hablaba con ella o se lo estaba inventando. Cuando terminaron de hablar, la bruja se lo tradujo.

-Hemos destruido el horrocrux que había en ella, ya es libre.

-¿¡Cómo!? –preguntó Sirius- ¡Si no la hemos tocado!

-Del trauma. Al parecer nunca había presenciado un coito en directo y menos uno tan creativo como los nuestros. Lo del juego de rol de ser dos trolls tontos pero cachondos fue definitivo.

-¡Joder! Y el porsaco que dio Dumbledore con lo difíciles que eran de destruir… Si se llega a quitar la túnica delante de Voldemort fijo que estallan todos a la vez.

-Hablando de él, ¿qué tal crees que le irá a Gellert? -recordó Bellatrix.

-Seguro que bien, estará cumpliendo su sueño de jugar con sus sobrinos.

Así era. A muchos kilómetros, en la misma casa de Bulgaria donde hacía más de un siglo se crió, Grindelwald se hallaba jugando con unos niños. Eran unos gemelos de aspecto revoltoso y una niña con aires de suficiencia. El mago oscuro, pese a su longeva edad, se las había apañado para sentarse en el suelo con ellos. Aún así, los infantes no apreciaban su afabilidad y le miraban extrañados y algo temerosos.

-¿Qué os pasa? –inquirió él- ¿No os apetece jugar con el tito? ¡Más de cincuentas años esperando y me tocan los sobrinos más amuermados!

-Eh… -respondió uno de los niños- Es que no somos sus sobrinos.

-Ya, ya –respondió el mago oscuro quitándole importancia con un gesto de su mano-. Es que no se me ocurrió que al no tener hermanos, tampoco tengo sobrinos. Así que he venido aquí: esta fue mi casa, así que a vosotros os toca ser mis sobrinos.

-No creo que a nuestros padres…

-Verás, he usado un hechizo para confundir a vuestros padres y hacerles creer que soy familia vuestra, pero tras décadas sin usar la magia… Digamos que he fallado. Ahora tu padre piensa que es una gallina y tu madre un centrifugador de lechugas. Pero se les pasará pronto… supongo.

Los niños le miraron horrorizados a punto de echarse a llorar. Intentaron salir de la habitación pero el mago oscuro había bloqueado la puerta.

-¡Pero qué hacéis, que solo quiero jugar! –protestó- Mirad, os he traído un saco con muñecos.

Lo de los juguetes sí que atrajo la atención de sus "sobrinos", que acudieron a ver lo que contenía el saco: un montón de piedras.

-Señor…

-Llámame tito Ge.

-Tito Ge… -se corrigió la niña- Eso son piedras a las que usted ha pintado caras sonrientes.

-Nosotros no jugamos con piedras –se sumó altivo uno de los gemelos.

-¡Por los callos de Merlín, yo nací en 1883 y jugábamos con lo que teníamos! ¡Encima de que he pasado horas pintándolas! ¡Habrase visto críos más desagradecidos! ¡Como no os portéis bien haré creer a vuestros padres que sois hojas de lechuga! –exclamó el anciano airado- Y dadas sus nuevas identidades os aseguro que no saldrá bien: os comerán.

Los niños abrieron mucho los ojos, pero tragaron saliva y optaron por seguirle la corriente. El anciano se calmó y comentó:

-Venga, elegid una piedra y jugamos a que son una familia y viven un drama porque han usado a su padre para fabricar una lápida.

Los niños le miraban atónitos sin entender en absoluto de qué iba aquello. Aún así optaron por obedecer. Grindelwald estaba muy concentrado eligiendo la piedra más sonriente cuando escuchó una voz que le heló la sangre:

-¡Gelly, nazi mío!

-No puede ser… -susurró con horror.

Pero era. Se giró y ahí estaba: el fantasma de Albus Dumbledore, tan misterioso y tocapelotas como lo fue en vida.

-Resulta que me suicidé por un horror de cálculos… -masculló el exdirector- Cuando vi que no estabas al otro lado, decidí quedarme como fantasma para verte de nuevo.

"¡Cabrón hasta el final!", pensó Grindelwald, "Ya podía haber venido cuando pasé décadas solo y aburrido en la cárcel, pero no, lo hace ahora que soy libre…". En lugar de eso le respondió con sequedad que ya le había visto, que siguiese su camino.

-Necesito antes saber que me perdonas, amado mío –insistió Dumbledore con excesivo dramatismo.

-Te perdono, te perdono –se apresuró a responder -. Ahora cruza al otro lado.

-No. No te sacrifiques por mi felicidad, sé que me necesitas a tu lado –suspiró Dumbledore.

-¡NO! –respondió él con demasiada rapidez- Prefiero que descanses por fin, ve hacia la luz.

-No hay ninguna luz, mi picante escreguto.

Lo de los motes creativos era otra de las cosas que Grindelwald siempre odió de su amante. Así que sacó la varita de sauco con discreción y susurró: "_Lumos maxima_". Al instante una luz cegadora inundó la habitación. Los niños, que observaban la escena descompuestos, tuvieron que taparse los ojos para evitar deslumbrarse.

-¿La ves ahora? –preguntó Grindelwald con impostada amabilidad.

-Nada –respondió Dumbledore mirando hacia otro lado fingiéndose despistado-, me tendré que quedar aquí.

-¡ME CAGO EN MI PUTA VIDA, ALBUS, QUE NUNCA TE QUISE, NUNCA TE AGUANTÉ, QUE TUVE QUE PONERME A MATAR GENTE PARA QUE ME DEJARAS EN PAZ, QUE NO PUEDO MÁS CONTIGO! ¡QUE ME VENGAS A ACOSAR DESPUÉS DE LA MUERTE ES YA LO ÚLTIMO! ¡QUE ME METISTE EN MI CÁRCEL, CABRONAZO!

El mago oscuro lo bramó todo con rabia, con una fuerza insólita para un anciano. Entonces vio que los niños, todavía presentes, se echaban a llorar del horror.

-¡Encima me has obligado a decir palabras malsonantes delante de mis sobrinos!

Si los fantasmas pudieran llorar, el de Dumbledore se habría ahogado. Aún así, desterró la tristeza y se aferró al impulso de demostrar sus conocimientos una última vez:

-Tú nunca tuviste sobrinos, Gelly.

-Los he secuestrado –le espetó Grindelwald confiando en que al ser un criminal, Dumbledore le dejaría en paz.

Craso error. El viejo director recuperó cierto brillo travieso en su mirada y exclamó:

-¡Podemos criarlos juntos, como si fueran nuestros hijos!

Grindelwald se hallaba más atónito que los propios niños. No pudo evitar el sarcasmo:

-¡Oh sí, la familia perfecta! ¡Un fantasma y un nazi más viejos que cagar sentado y que encima son responsables de las dos guerras del mundo mágico!

-Yo no soy responsable de la segunda –se defendió Dumbledore.

-¡Joder que no! ¿¡Quién trajo a Tom Riddle al mundo mágico pese a que le habían advertido que era cruel y problemático!?

-Es verdad –reconoció el exdirector-, quería liarla un poco. Soy un malote, un rebelde, como tú, pajarito mío.

Grindelwald se levantó (con dificultad por la artrosis) y les arrebató las piedras a sus sobrinos. Decidió que comérselas una a una era una buena forma de suicidarse. Dumbledore frunció el ceño desconcertado y murmuró:

-Creo que necesitas un momento a solas, vuelvo luego, corazón. Piensa en qué nombres vamos a ponerles a nuestros hijos. Se me ocurre algo como: "Albus" al mayor, "Puto" al segundo y "Amo" al tercero.

-Yo preferiría no llamarme Puto, señor fantasma –murmuró uno de los niños.

-Pues te vas a llamar así por el bien mayor, hijo mío. Ahora me voy a decirle a Harry que he vuelto de la tumba para encomendarle otra misión, ¡va a flipar! –exclamó el mago haciéndose reír a sí mismo.

Harry Potter estaba disfrutando de la paz en San Mungo. Pasaba el día coloreando, leyendo comics y hablando con los sanadores de almas. A eso último tuvo que renunciar pronto: todos los sanadores dimitían tras sus sesiones con él. Unos porque les cansaba oírle despotricar sobre las manipulaciones de Dumbledore, otros porque les chillaba que dónde estaban ellos cuándo el mundo le traumatizó y muchos porque les inquietaban los dibujos que hacía de Voldemort durmiendo desnudo con Nagini. Como a él le relajaba, nadie se atrevió a detenerlo. Precisamente se hallaba coloreando una de sus obras cuando notó una presencia junto a él.

-¡Harry, mi valiente gryffindor!

-¡¿DUMBLEDORE?! –exclamó el chico con horror.

El anciano asintió mirándolo con curiosidad por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

\- Vamos, no me jodas… -masculló Harry asumiendo que su vida era siempre sufrimiento.

El joven se levantó y salió de la habitación intentando dejar atrás al fantasma. No lo consiguió. A su zaga, Dumbledore continuó:

-Escúchame, Harry, hijo mío, tengo una misión para ti. Es sencillo: se trata de devolverme a la vida. Necesitas reunir partes del cuerpo de personas vivas para que yo me las pueda quedar y componer un cuerpo.

El joven ni le escuchaba, se había echado a correr para intentar librarse de él. Pero como era un fantasma, jugaba con ventaja y no lograba perderlo.

-Quiero un cuerpo resultón, Harry, que llame la atención para impresionar a Gelly. Había pensado que decapites a Hagrid y así puedo usar su cabeza. Y para que quede más cómico, la colocamos sobre el cuerpo del profesor Flitwick.

Al longevo mago le costaba contener la risa ante su propio ingenio, mientras que el chico se había encerrado en el cuarto de la limpieza. Dumbledore atravesó la puerta sin problema.

-Hermione siempre tuvo buena dentadura –continuó el exdirector-, ¿crees que podría quedarme con alguna de sus piezas dentales?

"¡Ajá!" exclamó victorioso Harry que llevaba un rato revolviendo los útiles de limpieza. Extrajo una potente aspiradora y miró al anciano con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Harry? ¿No irás a…? –empezó a preguntar con temor- ¡Nooo, Haaarry! –chilló el fantasma a la desesperada- ¡No puedes dejar huérfano al pobre Putooo!

Pero fue tarde. El joven activó el aparato a plena potencia y absorbió a Dumbledore. Harry extrajo la bolsa de la aspiradora para asegurarse de que nadie lo liberaba. Hermione, Ron, Tonks, Neville y Remus se acostumbraron a verlo en la sala de descanso golpeando la bolsa al grito de:

-¿Quién te va a ayudar a solucionar tus mierdas ahora, eh? ¿Quién va a matar a tartajas con turbantes y a basiliscos mientras tú estás rascándote las canas a dos manos? ¡Por fin sabes lo que se siente al ser un saco de boxeo!

A ninguno de sus amigos les sorprendía, todos habían adquirido hábitos extraños. La administración había tenido que despejar una planta para ellos solos, ya que Neville correteando al grito de "¡Soy un unicornio retrasado!" inquietaba al resto de pacientes. Lo mismo Lupin, que pasaba las horas aullando a los fluorescentes al confundirlos con la luna. A Ron cada noche lo pillaban en la cocina devorando muslos de pollo. Los sanadores le tendían trampas para evitar sus robos, pero el verdadero amor es irrompible, así que fracasaban.

Para sacar provecho a su profesión, Tonks se ofrecía como detective interna del centro: había resulto varios casos de robos de dentaduras postizas (que luego se quedaba ella porque nunca se sabe) y también descubrió al culpable de sustraer filtros amorosos del botiquín. Era Ron. Confesó que se los echaba al pollo para estar seguro de que su amor era correspondido. Y Hermione retomó su tarea de liberar a los elfos domésticos. Pasó tantas horas sermoneándolos en las cocinas que se amotinaron contra ella y la encerraron en una despensa. Por desgracia para ellos fue liberada por Ron, que se convirtió en el héroe local (aunque fue casualidad: abrió la despensa en busca de pollo).

Eran felices cada uno en sus aventuras. No así Voldemort, ya que sus subalternos seguían burlándose de él en Azkaban. Pero eso no fue lo peor: gracias a su habilidad como legimente pudo penetrar en la mente de su amada mascota. La vio durmiendo en la cama entre los Black. Le habían puesto un pijama cilíndrico de slytherin y un gorrito de dormir de gryffindor. Con voz infantil, Bellatrix y Sirius le hacían comentarios de: "¿Quién es nuestra sirpiente bonita? ¿A quién no le enseñó Voldy a menear la colita?". Voldemort chilló horrorizado al sentir que ya no era el humano favorito de Nagini. Intentó darse cabezazos contra la pared para borrar la imagen. Desde la celda de enfrente, Rabastan, líder de la pandilla de los guays, no perdió la oportunidad de burlarse:

-Golpéate lo que quieras, la nariz más aplastada no se te va a quedar.

-Sí, y el pelo tampoco se te va a caer más –se sumó Rodolphus.

-Y… ¡y… y tu micropene no va a ser más micro! –intentó unirse Pettigrew.

-Cállate, Colagusano, que tú no sabes insultar –le espetó Rabastan-. ¿Y qué hostias haces aquí? ¡Transfórmate en rata, tírate al mar y ahógate!

-Es que quiero tener amigos y aquí es más fácil porque no podéis huir de mí. ¡Podemos jugar al pilla-pilla emocional! Consiste en…

-Reviéntalo, Lucius, que lo tienes en la celda de al lado –ordenó Rodolphus.

"No puedo, estoy ocupado" susurró el rubio intentando camuflar su llantina. Era verdad: se hallaba recogiendo cada uno de los dorados cabellos que abandonaban su cráneo y se precipitaban al suelo. Sin sus habituales productos de belleza, su alopecia galopaba indomable. A Patrick y Alfonso José, los dementores amantes, les dio tanta lástima que intentaron ayudarle a recolectarlos. Rabastan, a quien no se le escapaba una, se dio cuenta:

-Lucius, lo bonito sería que igual que hiciste con tu varita, compartas también la melena con tu señor. Así que guárdale unos pocos.

-¡Antes le doy un testículo que mi pelo! –se rebeló el rubio.

-Me quedo con los míos, gracias –masculló Voldemort.

-¡Qué gran idea que compartan melena! –exclamó Peter intentando congraciarse con los Lestrange- ¡Serán como las gemelas Olsen!

-¡Y encima hace una referencia muggle, el desgraciao! –le increpó Rodolphus- Cuando nos fuguemos de aquí, te voy a meter tal _bombarda_ que ni la cola te va a quedar.

Todos apoyaron la moción. Salvo Lucius, que continuaba recuperando cabellos, y Voldemort, que seguía golpeándose por la infidelidad de su más fiel compañera.

Así, confirmaron que existe una fuerza mucho más poderosa que el amor: la locura.


End file.
